


Mares de amores

by Kikyou2000



Category: Original Work, Pirata
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Pirates, Sea of Simulation, Sea of Thieves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyou2000/pseuds/Kikyou2000
Summary: Um amor silencioso do Seculo  XVII, na época da pirataria do mar, que durou anos até finalmente ser confessado e consumado, o sonho de encontrar a felicidade pode demorar mais do que se imagina... Nem todos os cães do mar se entregam as sereias, as vezes vale a pena esperar. Um pequeno romance entre um casal pirata, erótico e quente. Minha primeira fanfic.
Relationships: Layla e Lion
Kudos: 1





	1. O início do sonho

* * *

* * *

Essa é a minha primeira FANFIC, agradeço a todos desde já que derem uma chance para ler, as criticas e aos elogios se eu merecer algum. Sempre amei fantasia, as vezes me pego imaginando um outro mundo, como historias seriam de uma outra forma, como seria se eu estivesse la e intervisse, eu sei que é muita viagem, mas dessa vez eu decidi escrever algo curtinho, pensei em fazer uma oneshot, mas acho que seria muito cansativo dessa forma por que querendo ou não ficou um pouco longo.... Desculpe pela repetição do meu curto vocabulário, porem sempre fui boa em texto descritivo, espero agradar. Acho que peguei super leve com as palavras eróticas, sinto muito! Mas me de um desconto, estou com um pouco de vergonha! 

Para ser muito sincera eu estava pensando em uma pequena historia de casal erótica e saiu do jeito que saiu, espero ter conseguido expressar tudo o que eu queria com o passar do tempo... É voltada para mulheres, mas seja você quem for, espero que possa apreciar.

Essa fanfic foi feita rapidamente sem grandes detalhes ou pesquisas, por isso caso tenha algum erro estranho eu sinto muito, aceito conselhos e dicas com certeza desde que feitas com gentileza. É uma grande homenagem a One Piece, Sea of Thieves e Piratas do caribe, minhas maiores referências de “pirataria” do momento, não tenho direitos autorais de nem uma dessas obras ou jogos, sendo todos os direitos reservados a seus criadores.

* * *

* * *

** O inicio do sonho **

Em pleno Seculo XVII os piratas estavam em seu auge, os mares não eram completamente seguros, assim como as beiradas de terra que davam nele. Em um prostíbulo Lion bebia sentado em uma mesa no canto do grande espaço, enquanto alguns companheiros de tripulação riam, dançavam, bebiam ao lado, enquanto se divertiam do jeito deles, mulheres por todos os lados tentavam agradá-los em busca de um pouco mais de ouro, era uma verdadeira festa ao som da musica ao vivo, cheiro de álcool, charutos, suor e risadas. Mas naquela noite, como na maioria das vezes em que esteve naquele ambiente não estava interessado naquele tipo de diversão, apenas bebia tranquilo sua caneca e ria das historias que eram contadas ao seu redor, relaxando depois de uma longa viagem, um saque de tecidos finos.

As mulheres do bordel já conheciam aquele capitão de pele clara, ombros largos, braços fortes, alto, cabelos negros encaracolados ate os ombros, barba negra curta, beirando seus 30 anos, com seu velho sobre tudo verde papagaio, a pistola na beirada da calça e a espada em outra, enquanto estava rindo recostado na cadeira de madeira relaxado. Uma bela mulher usando um vestido comprido grudado marcando toda sua bela silhueta magricela, com um belo decote e mangas, estilo japonês clássico, com belo bordado de flores prateadas por toda sua extensão, seu andar era elegante como o de uma garça se preparando para o voou com os delicados pés dentro das sapatilhas pretas. Os cabelos brancos como a própria lua estavam presos fazendo um coque ao alto. Aquele era o tipo de mulher que tinha um sorriso e um olhar misterioso, que fazia os homens pararem e observarem, jogarem assobios e cantadas, um mulher que exalava sedução, poucos iriam acreditar que era uma pirata destemida e completamente fiel a seu capitão que possuía uma qualidade que poucos homens daquele seculo eram dotados, além de lhe dar certo sossego e encontrar respeito dentro daquela tripulação.

Se aproximou delicadamente aproximando o rosto dos cabelos cacheados, sua mão tocou a beirada da cadeira se curvando e dando uma bela visão aos rapazes que não a conheciam, seu sorriso parecia malicioso enquanto falava como se sussurrasse uma vitoria ou uma sacanagem. A caneca imediatamente parou na mesa com força enquanto seus olhos castanhos se abriram com aquelas palavras, finalmente ela tinha encontrado a noticia que procurava, março estava no fim e seu peito estava apertado ao mesmo tempo que se agitava, olhou para o lado calado por alguns segundos absorvendo a informação, engoliu seco embora sua caneca já estivesse na metade, a respiração saiu devagar assim como suas palavras.   
  
\- Você tem certeza? Quem disse isso?   
  


Yue sussurrou novamente inclinando a cabeça observando a reação com seus belos olhos negros.  
  
\- Sim, esse mesmo soldado fez a liberação quando o navio zarpou. “Ela” estava lá presente disse antes de saírem que estavam indo para o “One Piece”, tinham acabado de enfrentar um Megalodoon, muitos estavam feridos, era hora de descansar um pouco e contar a pilhagem.  
  
Todo o barulho no local parecia ensurdecedor, se levantou e gritou para seus homens com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.   
  
\- Amanhã iremos partir pessoal. Prometo que terão um bom descanso em breve, mas precisamos carregar o galeão e partir o quanto antes.   
  
O rígido capitão quase acabou com a festa de seus homens, mas eles sabiam que algo tinha acontecido, ele não era o tipo sujo de pirata ou que escravizava seus homens e sua linda navegadora exótica. Após se pronunciar saiu como um furacão pela porta em busca de adiantar o máximo possível os preparativos para amanhã, embora já fosse tarde, não havia muito o que fazer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Não fazia ideia de que horas era, estava sentado em sua cabine, sozinho com uma única lanterna dourada acesa protegendo a vela tão solitária quanto ele e seu olhar perdido sobre duas caixas na beirada da larga mesa. Uma caixa retangular entalhada em madeira de tamanho médio, escondia a outra caixa bem na frente, pequena, em formato de coração, com pequenas lascas de pedras diversas e coloridas cravejada pela tampa e a base. Respirou fundo enquanto brincava com uma moeda dourada de ouro em seus dedos. Sua moeda favorita, rodava de um lado para o outro, a girando, seu olhar ao mesmo tempo perdido se fixava na caixa enquanto ele se recordava daquele lugar... O lugar seguro para os piratas, a grande ilha do One Piece, onde tinha a conhecido a anos, brigas não eram permitidas entre piratas, se queriam resolver algo deveriam ir até os mares vermelhos para resolver, onde os piratas poderiam descansar, por um tempo até tomarem o novo rumo, trocavam informações, reabasteciam, arranjavam amizades e inimigos, o lugar que a marinha prefere esquecer a existência.

\- Layla... Será que fez de proposito... Será que deixou um rastro para eu seguir... Finalmente... Estamos a algumas milhas, alguns dias atrás... Está na hora de descobrir minha resposta.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que a viu... Nunca foi o tipico homem paquerador que se gabava e usava seu poder, suas vitorias para conseguir mulheres, durante sua vida poucas tinham lhe interessado mesmo que apenas por uma noite ou duas. Estavam em uma estalagem bem conhecida em One Piece, ele, Yue, Gonzales, Layla e Dark Rose, seu velho amigo de infância, um dos poucos realmente próximos a ele, um pirata esperto, que passou a perna na marinha diversas vezes, até mesmo roubou de baixo de seus narizes, era um homem peculiar que não tinha preconceitos ou fazia julgamentos, um dos raros piratas que não tinham o famoso preconceito com mulheres dentro de navios, que não acreditavam que mulheres davam azar. Tinha sido justamente esse o motivo por eles terem ficado juntos, ele conseguia ver o mesmo que Dark Rose tinha visto nela, eles faziam uma parceria e tanto, ela podia seguir seu sonho e ser livre como um boto estando ao lado dele, trabalhando juntos, ele era realmente curioso. Naquela semana em que descasavam pode conhecer e se apaixonar pela mulher de seu amigo, mas tinha respeito de mais para fazer qualquer coisa além de observar e admirar o maior tesouro de seu amigo. Já faziam 5 anos que tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez, ao longo dos anos muitas vezes se esbarraram e até trabalharam juntos em algumas missões. Ah... Aquela mulher... Seus olhos brilhavam cada vez que ela sorria para ele, apesar de todo aquele mar ao redor, ela parecia uma flor do deserto rara única forte, uma sobrevivente... Enquanto ele era reservado de mais para deixar que esse segredo tão instável sai-se de seus lábios, até abril do ano anterior quando soube da morte de seu velho amigo... Era claro o quanto ela estava arrasada, ao mesmo tempo que se mantinha forte com o legado deles em suas costas estava sem chão, tudo o que Lion queria era abraçar e se enfiar naqueles cabelos amendoados a acolhendo. Quando soube do ocorrido havia se passado um pouco mais de um mês, mas parecia que tinha sido ontem, devido ao estado daquela mulher, com medo de não a ver mais, com medo de ver sua chance escapando pelos dedos e afundar em arrependimento em paralelo ao medo de cometer um tremendo erro e colocar tudo a perder, juntou toda a sua coragem, suas moedas e apostou da forma mais arriscada possível, enquanto ela escondia o rosto ao seu lado no banco de madeira de piquenique e mantinha sua cabeça baixa entre os braços sobre a mesa. O coração do capitão batia mais rápido do que a velocidade de um golfinho em fuga, uma mão se colocou sobre as costas dela enquanto a outra se fechou com força sobre a mesa, quase fazendo feridas tentando conter a ansiedade e o medo dentro dele. Falou baixo sem querer chamar a atenção com a voz serena. 

\- Escuta, apenas me escuta, o que tenho para te falar, mas não me responda agora. Eu sei o quão incríveis vocês dois eram, eu respeito isso, mas desde o dia em que te conheci algo em mim gritou por você, eu sempre me mantive quieto em respeito, mas sempre sonhei em ter você ao meu lado, sempre a admirei, quando você sorri me sinto o homem mais rico de todos os mares, tanto eu quanto vocês seguimos o código pirata, não temos sangue inocente na mãos, respeitamos mulheres que desejam fazer o que querem, acreditamos que não servem apenas para procriar, não matamos sem necessidade, não praticamos crueldades, apenas desejamos ser livres, sem medo. Você sabe disso. E eu duvido que em todos esses anos não tenha percebido meus sentimentos por você. 

Layla não podia acreditar no que ouvia, mas ouvia atentamente, quando levantou o rosto olhou para ele, seu olhar tentava reconhecer aquele ao seu lado, embora ela tentasse não pensar naquilo, sabia exatamente o que ele falava e o que queria dizer, mordeu seus próprio lábio tentando conter qualquer coisa que estivesse prestes a falar, sabia que não estava em seu melhor estado mental, sabia que não era hora de se mostrar fraca ou uma louca como muitos esperavam que ela se tornasse. Não daria o gostinho de fofocas, apontadas e múrmuros. Apenas ficou quieta tentando lembrar de respirar olhando com seus olhos castanhos para ele apertando os próprios braços sobre a mesa. Escutando com cuidado enquanto ele tomava folego e pensava cuidadosamente no que iria dizer. 

\- Eu... Eu sei, é muito cedo para qualquer resposta, eu sei, você sabe quem eu sou e como eu sou, eu sei que muitas vezes sou duro, rígido, não aceito derrotas, mas eu perco minhas forças perto de você, eu não a quero por uma noite, não a quero apenas em minha cama, eu a quero ao meu lado, lutando junto, passando manhas, tardes e noites, navegando mundo a fora como fizemos uma vez, para sempre. Eu quero lhe dar todos os mares, o que desejar. Apenas lhe peço uma chance de mostrar que posso te fazer feliz. Você me traz serenidade, faz meu peito pular, sou louco por você, farei tudo o que desejar, você é linda, forte, brava, inteligente, não trocaria você por nem uma mulher nesse mundo. 

Ficou quieta o olhando, por um minuto que parecia uma hora, talvez 3, para ele, até que os lábios carnudos e rosados começaram a se mexer finalmente dando uma resposta ao homem barbado.

\- Não vou mentir, não vou dizer que não sei, que não senti, que não percebi, eu sei Lion, mas eu não posso jogar tudo que eu conquistei para o alto agora, eu não posso seguir sem viver o meu LUTO, sem colocar meus sentimentos pensamentos e espirito em ordem, o que me promete é um sonho mas não é hora de sonhar ainda. Se realmente me quer como diz espere, um ano, em um ano vou lhe dar a resposta. Se for de mais para você, eu terei a minha. 

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo e se levantou, o abraçando em seguida, colocando seu rosto ao lado do dele, seus braços sobre os ombros dele, o abraçando forte, ambos respiraram fundo por um momento que durou apenas 5 segundos, pois ela se afastava rapidamente junto com seu imediato em comando. Um ano, seria um sofrimento, mas ele estava disposto a enfrentar, entendia ao mesmo tempo que não queria entender, que apenas queria invadir o navio dela e a roubar de lá sem mais nem menos, fazê-la sua esposa, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam... Ela não podia perder sua tripulação e tudo o que tinha conquistado além da coisa mais importante, conquistado sua tripulação em um mundo onde as mulheres são julgadas, taxadas como frágeis, ignorantes, reprodutoras, onde uma mulher comandando um navio era considerado azar ou a morte certa, onde apenas os homens tem poder, inteligencia, força, respeito e podem tudo, ao menos a maior parte pensava daquela forma. Podia esperar um ano! Tinha esperança, quando finalmente viu aquilo relaxou os dedos, parecia ter corrido uma maratona de 10 léguas, suas forças sumiram e agora ele é quem tinha o rosto sobre a mesa, não tinha levado um tapa ou um chute, não tinha acontecido um escândalo, não tinha perdido seu sonho, pelo contrario, ela lhe deu esperança...


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 

Depois de 13 dias de viagem finalmente tinham atracado no final da tarde, já fazia dois dias que mal tinha conseguido dormir, se não tinha insonia antes agora com certeza tinha sido pego por ela, sabia que não podia sair correndo, mas conseguia ver o navio dela, era tudo o que ele precisava, tinha a certeza de que ela estava lá em algum lugar, não, sabia exatamente onde ele iria estar...

-Yue, ja resolvi a maior parte das coisas, deixo com você e Vallor as outras questões de hoje, vou atrás dela, faça como o combinado. 

\- Sim, meu capitão, cuidaremos de tudo, vá antes que ela fuja entre seus dedos.

Sorria maliciosamente enquanto falava para ele, trajando roupas menos exóticas e menos sexys dessa vez, sabia que ele sairia mais rápido do que uma bala de arma, ansioso para descobrir sua resposta. Lion passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto caminhava pelas ruas em passos largos, alguns tentavam pará-lo e eram quase atropelados pelo trem de cachos encaracolados que seguia a avenida até a estalagem onde haviam se conhecido e onde ele havia feito sua proposta atrevida.

Quando finalmente chegou até lá encontrou os 4 companheiros dela, Gonzalles e os outros 3 homens de sua confiança jogavam cartas em meio a pratos de comida, ossos e canecas molhadas, se lembrava bem de Gonzalles, um homem moreno, com longos cabelos negros, barbicha, bigodinho, um sorriso amarelo, alguém de boa índole, porem... Um pouco dificil de se conversar as vezes.

\- Gonzalles, se lembra de mim? Lion.   
\- Sei, que que tem?   
\- Onde ela está?   
\- Quem? 

Naquela altura todos os 3 homens tinham parado de jogar e estavam apenas observando e cumprimentando o homem conhecido que os abordava, enquanto Gonzalles apenas arrumava as cartas em sua mão sem se preocupar muito. 

\- Sua ratazana do mar, sabe muito bem.   
\- Tcccsss! Sei lá de quem você quer saber, não falou o nome.  
\- Layla, onde sua capitã está?   
\- Não ta no meu bolso. 

Até mesmo Lion, tinha um limite para a paciência e para o pouco caso que aquele homem fazia, um dos companheiros vendo começou a brincar e responder a ele. 

\- Ainda bem, era capaz dela morrer com essa catinga de quem não toma banho a um ano. Ela comeu alguma coisa e saiu faz pouco tempo, deve ter voltado para o Navio, tem dormido lá todas as noites desde que chegamos.

\- Obrigado. 

Sem fazer cerimonia Lion apenas se virou e foi embora, suas botas batiam com força e rapidez contra o chão, quase a galope em direção do navio dela, que tinha visto quando chegou, seu coração estava tão ritmado quanto os passos que dava em meio a multidão, alguns tentavam pará-lo, outros xingavam enquanto alguns conseguiam, por 3 vezes teve que parar e cumprimentar algumas pessoas, mas assim que pode simplesmente saia sem dar chance de mais ladainha. Embora aquele final de tarde estivesse frio o suficiente para se usar uma casaco bom, ele estava quase tirando o seu e jogando em qualquer lugar, começando a suar com os movimentos e a adrenalina que aquela maldita ansiedade lhe dava. Quando por fim tinha chegado ao galeão avermelhado pode ver as marcas que aquele monstro tinha causado, tinha sido um médio, mas era grande o suficiente para causar problemas enormes, enquanto subia foi parado por um Swab que guardava o lugar.

\- Estou procurando sua Capitã, onde está?   
\- Ela foi comer algo, voltou e logo saiu, não está aqui, não sei para onde foi, não sou tua ama.  
\- Macacos me mordam, acabei de voltar de lá, por onde ela anda... 

Ficou perdido por um momento pensando o que fazer, as mãos entraram no cabelo apoiando a testa, imaginando onde poderia procurar ela naquela hora... Fechou os olhos e olhou ao redor perdido, as tochas e lanternas já começavam a se acender enquanto o sol alcançava a beirada do mar, mas por um momento algo estalou em sua mente, se ele conseguia ver o navio dela daquele lugar, ela também conseguia ver o dele. Os olhos se arregalaram e ele virou para o homem ao lado falando enquanto botava os pés em direção ao novo rumo. 

\- Se ela aparecer diga que Lion está a esperando! 

Começou a bater os calcanhares em direção ao próprio galeão recém atracado. Tinha esperado por anos, não queria esperar um minuto a mais, um segundo a mais, seu peito apertava com medo e desejo, carinho e angustia, mas ainda acreditava que ela aceitaria, acreditava que aquele sentimento não era algo imaginado e impossível, por tanto tempo a admirou, por tanto tempo se manteve calado e agora queria gritar e enfrentar qualquer que se colocasse a frente.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Layla tinha uma juventude sem igual, apesar de seus braços fortes, assim como seu espirito sua aparência era de uma bela mulher que facilmente se passaria por uma dama da sociedade se não usasse de tais trajes característicos da pirataria, com seus 26 anos, pele levemente dourada pelo sol, cabelos grandes o suficiente para cobrir seu busto, castanhos que pareciam mudar de cor dependendo do dia, olhos castanhos, um corpo comum, nem muito magra e nem muito gorda, as unhas um pouco maltratadas, um largo sorriso entre os lábios carnudos, uma bunda magra, porem tinha sido dotada de seios generosos embora muitas vezes escondidos pelas vestes. Tinha visto enquanto voltava para o galeão, o navio dele atracando, de cor esmeralda escura com seu papagaio esculpido meticulosamente na proa, se lembrava da vez em que Dark Rose tinha desmaiado na cadeira de tanto beber, bem ao seu lado, Lion a ajudou a carregá-lo para o quarto enquanto conversavam de suas escolhas da pirataria, a escolha do simbolo de seus navios... Já fazia tanto tempo... Se perguntou por onde ele tinha viajado, se havia tentado encontrá-la, se ele tinha vindo por causa daquele pedido, o tempo se esgotou, uma ano passou, ela pode se reerguer e reconquistar seus sonhos, estava feliz, tinha pensado por muito tempo nele, nas palavras proferidas naquela mesa, não podia negar seus sentimentos por ele, suas vontades, vontades que não sentia a tanto tempo que se perguntou se um dia tinha experimentado de fato. Sua vida com Dark Rose era realmente diferente do que qualquer imaginava... Eles tinham um respeito enorme e admiração mutua um pelo outro. Mas não era hora de pensar em um passado tão antigo, era hora de pensar em seu presente e o futuro que ela caminhava a cada passo até chegar ao navio dele, trajando um sobretudo largo, da cor marrom escura, muito bem abotoado e amarrado, botas, com os cabelos avoaçados ao vento...

\- Yue, como vai?! A quanto tempo, está radiante como sempre. - Disse alegremente com a voz doce e gentil, como quem não queria nada. - Os vi chegando, como vão todos?

Yue terminava com a organização, observando se tudo era feito como ela queria, aguardando Vallor que olhava a parte de baixo checando se podia finalmente ter um descanso e pisar em terra. Sua atenção foi tomada pela morena que começava a embarcar até próximo a ela, aproximou a prancheta do corpo olhando a mulher se aproximar, sorrindo de volta já imaginando por que estaria ali.

\- Por favor, nós sabemos por que veio, vamos deixar o papo furado para outra hora, ele desceu como uma bala atrás de você, mas como está aqui é melhor ficar e não piorar os desencontros, ele vai perceber em algum momento. Fique a vontade na cabine do capitão, se eu vê-lo vou avisar. Agora se me da licença, vou me preparar para arrasar alguns corações enquanto jogo. A noite é uma criança e eu vou ser a mãe dela hoje. Boa sorte com a sua noite, espero que seja prazerosa.

Após o show deu um rodopio pronta para dar um show naquela noite e andou com o pisar certeiro enquanto se afastava de Layla que sorriu achando aquilo extremamente divertido, Yue era extremamente extrovertida, não dada, detestava gente folgada, mas era animada e sempre chamava a atenção de todos por onde passava. Depois de processar as próprias expectativas, afinal ele estava a sua procura, talvez tenha vindo de fato por ela, talvez aquelas palavras não tivessem sido levadas pela ventania do tempo, olhou ao redor por alguns minutos mas já estava quase escuro e caminhou até a cabine dele, acendendo duas lanternas e esperando que ele a encontrasse.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Layla entrou na cabine olhando a mesa lotada de coisas, um banquinho com outra pilha de coisas, algumas roupas jogadas sobre a cama, passou os dedos em algumas coisas, observando os pequenos tesouros espalhados, miniaturas, troféus de batalha, chapéus, até sentar sobre a grande cadeira da mesa principal, olhou aquela bagunça quase querendo arrumá-la, observou a bela caixa esculpida, tentada a abrir e ver o que tinha ali, mas não o fez, respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro dele no ar, fechou os olhos se recostando tentando se acalmar, estava quase sendo tomada pela agonia do desespero. a ponta dos dedos do pé se encolheram dentro da bota, as mãos apertaram o encosto de braços da cadeira negra. Não sabe quanto tempo passou até que um barulho alto a fez despertar a atenção para a porta e encontrar o homem de ombros largos na frente, arfando sem folego.

\- Finalmente! Atravessei os mares para te encontrar... No final estava aqui....  
\- O que são algumas horas depois de um ano inteiro?

Se levantou enquanto sorria sem conseguir se conter para ele, indo em sua direção o abraçou se agarrando a ele, seu coração assim como o dele pareciam prestes a explodir de tão agitados, estavam nervosos, como se fossem dois adolescentes prestes a fazer algo arriscado com medo de serem pegos. Ele não sabia bem o que dizer, qualquer coisa poderia estragar aquele momento... Até que afastou o rosto um pouco juntando o resto de sua energia, não perguntou nada, apenas levou uma mão a lateral do rosto dela a puxando com cuidado, aproximando seus lábios enquanto sentia a respiração quente de ambos se juntarem, fechou os olhos lentamente quando percebeu que ela não parecia resistir, quando ela os fechava também perdendo aquelas amêndoas de vista, seu corpo parecia pegar fogo por dentro, um fogo que apenas aumentou quando selou os lábios nos dela.  
Layla não resistiu, na verdade era o que mais desejava nos últimos meses, seu corpo se encolheu nos braços dele, sentiu o braço dele lhe tomar pela cintura enquanto o beijo era inciado, desceu as mãos a beirada do sobre tudo verde o puxando para si, provando o gosto de sua boca, conhecendo sua linguá enquanto invadia a boca delicada dela, sem fazer cerimonia as linguás começavam a dançar se lambuzando da troca de saliva por um longo tempo até perderem o folego. Ambos estavam nervosos mas igualmente entregues, nada precisava ser dito naquele momento. Aquela mulher jamais se entregaria a qualquer um ou a qualquer momento, já sabia de antemão que ele era do mesmo jeito, talvez por isso confiava ainda mais nele...   
O lado de fora começava a ficar silencioso, apenas com o barulho do mar, já tinha anoitecido, todos estavam indo para suas casas ou para os bares, tabernas comerem, beberem e satisfazer outras vontades, o cais começava a ficar vazio para quem não passaria a noite dentro dos navios apenas os guardando. Por sorte alguém ainda tinha seus pensamentos em ordem, a mulher parou o beijo e sussurrou afastando um pouco os lábios e abrindo os olhos. Feche as cortinas, tranque a porta. Depois de um pequeno selinho ele obedeceu se afastando um pouco apenas para executar o perdido, enquanto isso Layla apagou uma das duas lanternas que iluminavam o comodo, deixando apenas uma mais no canto, criando um pouco de clima, lentamente foi se virando para ele desabotoando o sobre tudo marrom, ao mesmo tempo tentava tirar as botas com os próprios pés, pisando nos calcanhares, ao ver aquilo Lion fazia igualmente, retirando o casaco verde e o jogando de lado, lutando contra as botas apertadas para tirar, mas sem conseguir a proeza que ela fazia se sentou na cama, empurrando a bagunça que estava ali para o chão enquanto usava toda a sua força para se livrar daquilo e das meias limpas que se lembrou de trocar antes de sair, por alguma razão que agora parecia perfeita. Ao ver ele sentado na cama de casal caminhou lentamente usando apenas a camisola azul clara longa que tinha por baixo daquele casaco, sem roupas de baixo, apenas o fino tecido que marcava seus seios. Esperou ele estar acomodado na cama desamarrando a própria blusa e soltando os botões, porem, antes que ele tentasse se levantar colocou as mãos sobre os ombros largos o abraçando por cima, apoiando os joelhos sobre a cama e se sentando no colo frente a frente, podia sentir o volume em baixo de si, duro, que jamais mentia, apertou a cintura contra ele enquanto voltava a beija-lo, fazendo as linguás dançarem e se entrelaçarem, as mãos dele começaram a abraçar com força o corpo feminino sobre si, passou a mão por cima do tecido sobre as costas, podia sentir o calor dela, podia sentir que não havia nada ali a prendendo, aquilo o deixava mais excitado, apertou a cintura dela contra ele por um momento como se quisesse rasgar a roupa e senti-la enquanto mexia o rosto mudando a posição do beijo a todo momento movimentando de um lado ao outro apenas tentando encaixar mais e mais as bocas.

\- Não, espera... Você não disse... Eu preciso saber... Sua resposta. - Disse arfando um pouco sem folego levando uma das mãos sobre a direita dela e a colocando entre eles.  
\- Olhe para mim... - Levantou a outra mão a lateral do rosto dele acariciando a barba pela segunda vez na vida, delicadamente a coçando. - Achei que estava claro... A falta de roupas deveria significar algo, você sabe....  
\- Diga.  
\- Eu aceito você Lion. Você é meu futuro.

Um sorriso brotou de ponta a ponta, com a outra mão que estava na cintura dela soltou e levou ate o bolso da calça, com dificuldade pegou a pequena caixa em forma de coração com joias olhou um momento e ofereceu a ela.

\- Então isso é seu, isso é a promessa.

Layla soltou as mãos segurando linda caixinha que brilhava junto a chama da lanterna, franziu a testa enquanto a abria com cuidado e encontrou um belo anel de ouro com uma cabeça de leão metalizada e duas pequenas esmeraldas nos olhos da fera. Retirou o anel da caixa olhando seus detalhes magníficos, era uma peça única com certeza, com mais detalhes do que poderia imaginar, talvez o anel valesse mais do que aquelas esmeraldas nos olhos. Ficou espantada enquanto ele retirava o anel das mãos dela, pegando a direita e com cuidado colocou no dedo anelar, como simbolo do compromisso feito naquela noite que seria inesquecível para ambos. 

\- Ele é lindo.... Como você conseguiu...  
\- Essa historia vai ficar para outra hora. Apenas adianto que não foi fácil mas valeu cada dobrão e moeda de ouro.

Após colocar a joia em seu devido lugar aproveitou para beijar os dedos dela com carinho, iniciando uma trilha feita de beijos lentos pressionados pela extensão de sua mão, do braço, ate chegar ao ombro, tentou puxar um pouco a camisola dela com uma das mãos afim de tocar sua pele seguindo o caminho até o pescoço, beijando e chupando, querendo provar o gosto da pele que sempre desejou, sentindo o cheiro dela, de seus cabelos recém lavados com flores, a mão soltou a roupa dela e foi ate o cabelo, encheu a mão na horizontal segurando caso todo o cabelo de uma vez levantou um pouco a mão indo ate a nuca dela e afundando o restante da ponta dos dedos ali segurando sem muita força o amontoado de cabeça castanho a forçando a suspirar e inclinar a cabeça para trás deixando o pescoço a amostra. Por um momento sentiu uma leve fraqueza quando ele segurou seus cabelos daquela forma, seus ombros se encolheram enquanto a respiração ficava pesada ao toque dos lábios passando para o outro lado do pescoço ate o outro ombro onde ele novamente tentava puxar um pouco do vestido com a mão livre, mas dessa vez um chupão mais forte no ombro a fez mexer a cabeça por um centímetro antes de ele a segurar com um pouco de força não a deixando livre. Mordeu o labio inferior enquanto a barba começava a arranhar de leve sua pele descendo até o decote da camisola azul que infelizmente não iria permitir muita coisa, porem de forma criativa ele não parou, descendo a boca até o seio esquerdo dela o abocanhando por cima da roupa, tentando chupa-lo e estimulando o biquinho, a mão segurou a base do seio para ajudar no encaixe da boca a fazendo inclinar um pouco as costas para trás e até arrancando um suspiro se transformando em um gemido baixo. Apesar de estar naquele estado Layla queria tentar se conter um pouco, não queria entregar o pote de ouro de uma vez, mas para sua surpresa ele estava começando muito bem...


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Depois de ter aceito o pedido, Lion mostrava toda a sua felicidade e carinho pela mulher a sua frente, alternando entre os seios e os chupando por cima da camisola até o tecido ficar molhado o suficiente para marcar o volume e os biquinhos duros ali em baixo. Layla apertava com força os ombros dele enquanto as pernas se encaixavam contra ele quase se esfregando, ainda tentava se segurar, apenas se forçava contra a cintura o sentindo latejar. Estava ficando desinibida, desejosa, a camisola estava começando a atrapalhar.

\- Huum... Tira a camisola... Quero sentir sua boca...

Ao ouvir aquilo soltou a mão do cabelo dela, passando os dedos sobre os seios dela apenas para ver mais um pouco daquela cena de mistério brincando com o tecido.

\- Eu também acho... Não consigo ver bem...

Desceu as mãos até a parte de baixo e começou a puxar a camisola para cima devagar a fazendo esticar os braços até sair por completo, sendo premiado com a linda e forte mulher nua sobre seu colo e agora sua futura esposa. Não havia se apaixonado pelo corpo dela, mas devia confessar que era perfeito, maravilhoso, levou as mãos as nádegas nuas e as apertou enquanto voltava a boca para o seio agora sem roupa, o beijando e mamando o direito, com vontade a apertando enquanto quase se levantava da cama de tanta pressão que fazia. Layla não aguentou gemendo baixo e estalando a linguá dentro da boca, se encolhendo e o abraçando, segurando a roupa nas costas dele com tanta força que podia rasgá-la se não tomasse cuidado, a cabeça se apoiou sobre a dele gemendo em meio aos cachos negros desejando senti-lo de forma ainda mais intensa enquanto sua intimidade parecia ficar mais e mais molhada, cruzando as pernas atrás da cintura dele.   
Para sua surpresa depois de brincar um pouco com os seios ele se levantou com ela no colo, segurando por suas nádegas apenas por um breve instante os fazendo trocar de lugar, repousando as costas na cama a deixando deitada com as pernas para fora da cama, aproveitou e se ajoelhou no chão a soltando e levando as mãos até as coxas carnudas, os olhos subiram olhando para ela enquanto arfava, não dizia nada, apenas sentia o cheiro de excitação dela, agora era hora de prová-la também, desceu a boca direto no meio das coxas, lambendo a entrada rosada, com a ajuda da mão direita afastou os grandes lábios, lambendo mais algumas vezes, provando o gosto que queria, subiu um pouco a boca até a bolinha do clitóris chupando com cuidado enquanto pincelava com a linguá. A mão direita introduziu dois dedos fazendo um vai e vem lento penetrando e quase saindo, a mão esquerda segurou a coxa com força enquanto ele se deliciava. Layla não podia acreditar no que via, apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a cama para ficar um pouco mais alta enquanto a outra mão afundou os dedos nos cachos negros segurando de leve, acompanhando os movimentos que ele fazia, não demorou para ele começar a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e os gemidos daquela mulher começarem a ecoar com um tom mais audível demonstrando o prazer que ele provocava entre suas pernas, jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto era chupada sem parar, seu corpo esquentava até o ponto de quase ferver por dentro, não conseguia conter os gemidos, o corpo queria se mover sozinho, quase rebolando no rosto dele, naquele ponto, se perguntou se estava sonhando, sem acreditar ainda naquela cena.

\- Aahh aaahhh eu... desse jeito... Aahh aaahh Se não parar.... Aaaahhh

Tentou avisá-lo enquanto conseguia falar mas naquela altura, naquele nível de excitação ela facilmente iria gozar, mas ele não parou, pelo contrario parecia ter intensificado ainda mais as chupadas naquele botão rosado, as pernas dela ameaçaram fechar sobre a cabeça dele, os dedos seguraram com força o cabelo negro, as costas arquearam da cama enquanto o jorro de prazer tomava conta de seu corpo gozando por causa da boca dele, gozando sem pudor algum enquanto gemia alto e sentia o sangue ferver, ele soltou a mão da coxa dela levando até o volume na calça o apertando por cima enquanto ouvia a melodia de prazer que ela lhe dava, que baita melodia, abriu o botão da calça soltando o nó e segurou o pênis duro como pedra se masturbando devagar, curtindo o tesão enquanto a via naquele estado, olhando para cima, sem parar o que fazia com a boca, o corpo dela se contraia todo ao redor e na frente dele. Alguns segundos de prazer foram o suficiente para fazê-la fechar os olhos com força, se deitar na cama, arfando com força enquanto tentava acalmar o corpo, mas era difícil, ainda mais sentindo ele ainda lamber um pouco mais em baixo, em seus lábios, lambendo seus sucos de prazer... O corpo feminino ficou mole e extasiado sobre a cama, embora soubesse que aquele não seria o fim da noite, ele tinha a surpreendido de uma forma deliciosa, jamais imaginaria um homem fazendo aquilo, geralmente eram tão brutos e “machistas”, sempre soube que aquele a sua frente era diferente dos homens “comuns”, mas não a tal ponto... Estava relaxando nas nuvens com o orgasmo e seu novo anel de esmeraldas no dedo.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Ficou de pé olhando ela em sua cama, na meia luz do quarto, estava linda, gostosa, entregue, seus olhos não saiam dela enquanto começava a soltar a roupa do corpo, se despindo, jogando cada pedaço de tecido no chão ao lado de qualquer jeito, apenas queria se livrar, estava pegando fogo por dentro, suando e hipnotizado por aquela mulher, seu peito ardia em luxuria e amor, era apaixonado de mais, não podia mais se conter e nem precisava.

\- Linda... Nem uma sereia chega aos seus pés.

Um sorriso se fez ao canto dos lábios enquanto apoiava os joelhos sobre a cama, abrindo as pernas dela afastando as coxas, encaixou a cintura na dela apenas para lhe mostrar o que ele tinha ali, duro se esfregando entre as pernas dela, latejando de tanto tesão. Desceu o corpo colando ao dela voltando a chupar seu outro seio da qual não tinha dado tanta atenção mordiscando a pontinha tentando despertar o corpo dela novamente. Layla só voltou a si quando ele a cobriu com o próprio corpo, abriu os olhos querendo saciar a sede na boca dele mas não conseguiu a tempo, dobrou os joelhos apoiando os pés na cama e mantendo se receptiva, não tinha visto ainda ao vivo o membro que roçava em sua entrada mas podia sentir ele muito bem, duro a provocando com sucesso, levou as mãos aos ombros dele apertando de leve descendo ate o braço forte apoiado na cama, gemendo baixinho tendo ele em seus pensamentos, a curiosidade e a vontade de enfiá-lo dentro dela. Não precisou de muito tempo até desejá-lo novamente, puxou sua cabeça o fazendo se levantar um pouco, estava nervosa, ansiosa, suando, seu rosto demonstrava puro prazer e sua voz estava rouca de tanto gemer, mesmo assim sussurrou sem jeito.

\- Mete ele dentro, faça amor comigo.

A olhou e imediatamente a beijou com gula, devorando sua boca, devorando aquelas palavras que apenas o atiçaram enquanto dava permissão oficial, levantou um pouco o corpo apoiando com o cotovelo na cama, a outra mão desceu encaixando o membro duro com jeito até tudo entrar, se afundando dentro daquela caverna quente. Os dois arfaram juntos e logo se calaram com apenas o som do beijo molhado e das duas bocas se esfregando junto ao barulho do mar. Iniciou os movimentos penetrando e voltando antes de sair completamente, em um ritmo médio e gostoso, penetração funda estalando as cinturas alto no som do sexo. A mão direita subiu usando o braço para apoiar na cama e executar os movimentos, enquanto a esquerda subiu agarrando a mão direita feminina entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando na altura da cabeça de ambos. Os corações estavam agitados, os corpos suando a aquela altura, a janela completamente embaçada com o calor daquele comodo, o vai e vem não parava, até aumentava algumas vezes, tentava demonstrar todo seu afeto por ela enquanto o fazia, enquanto a beijava e esfregava seu corpo no dela. A mão livre da morena apertou as costas dele cravando as unhas e o aranhando algumas vezes, as pernas levantaram não se cruzaram nele mas os joelhos se apertavam e encaixavam ao redor do corpo dele grudando com a ajuda do suor. Aquela noite estava cada vez mais incrível, o prazer e o fogo dentro de cada um aumentava cada vez mais, ele mal conseguia se aguentar, mas lutava para lhe dar outro orgasmo antes de parar.

Os pés e as pernas começaram a se contrair quando ele começou a bombear com mais força e velocidade, estavam desesperados pelo prazer que estava prestes a explodir dentro de ambos, pararam de beijar quase sem ar, mas se olhavam demonstrando o que sentiam sem precisar de palavras, a face de Layla começou a se contorcer em prazer enquanto os gemidos ficaram rápidos e altos, apertou com força a mão dele entre os dedos e as unhas nas costas o peito tentou forçar contra o dele arqueando as costas, descabelada na cama, quente, gemendo enquanto outro orgasmo explodia. Aquele era seu limite Lion não podia mais continuar finalmente relaxou, enfiou com força uma ultima vez, profundo e tirou para fora gozando sobre a barriga dela jatos de porra sobre a barriga branca e melecada, ele gemendo baixo algumas vezes se entregando ao prazer tambem, abaixou a cabeça apoiando na cama ao lado do rosto dela, arfando. Estavam juntos, se sentiam entrelaçados, mais íntimos do que nunca. Um confiava no outro, um amava o outro. O abraçou enquanto sentia as ondas de prazer a enchendo por dentro, relaxando o corpo enquanto sentia o peso dele se acomodar sobre seu corpo por alguns minutos até ambos se recuperarem.

\- Céus... Isso só pode ser um sonho... Eu nunca estive tão feliz...

Lion respirou fundo enquanto falava se jogando de lado na cama, a puxando, a abraçando mesmo sem jeito naquela posição, entrelaçado as pernas na mulher, agora sua mulher, sua amada, um sentimento quente encheu sem peito. Layla sorriu se virando e o abraçando de volta, estava sem forças, mas se sentindo leve como uma pluma, melada por todo o corpo, mas em extasie, confortável, apaixonada por aquele homem viril, valente, inteligente, forte mas que   
no fundo era carinhoso, bondoso, romântico, apenas não mostrava isso para todos e por isso era privilegiada por ter o visto de tal forma muitas vezes e agora de forma mais intima e entregue. Nada mais importava naquela noite e tudo bem, valia a pena, valia muito a pena, amanhã os burburinhos iriam começar, gritaria de todo o tipo, palavras boas e ruins serão jogadas neles, mas somente amanhã. Ela ja tinha pensado em tudo aquilo no momento em que disse a tripulação vamos para o One Piece descansar e realizar nossos sonhos.

Bom, esse é o final. Espero ter agradado! Se eu receber boas ideias posso até continuar com mais um capitulo ou 2. Valeuuuuuuuuu!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Por favor de um comentário a respeito, seja construtivo ou amigável, eu vou ficar excepcionalmente feliz! >.< Aceito conselhos, afinal é a minha primeira fanfic...


End file.
